Jealous
by Tranquillezza
Summary: Kyouya is not a jealous person, but he comes close to it when Haruhi always seems to be in physical contact with everyone else. KyouyaxHaruhi. Please Read & Review!


A random oneshot written because there simply isn't enough of KyouyaxHaruhi fanfics out there. Enjoy!

* * *

Kyouya Ootori is _not _a jealous person. Really, he isn't. However, he does have some moments close to jealousy, not that he'd ever admit it.

Kyouya and Haruhi had been secretly dating for a period of time now. They managed to keep a distance at school, but they would meet up during the weekends. No one ever suspected of the two in a relationship, and that was perhaps the source of Kyouya's frustration.

It had been going on for a while, all the constant touching Haruhi received. Haruhi didn't seem to mind, it was like a second nature to her, but now that they were an _item_, Kyouya just found it hard to bear with every time one of the hosts came in contact with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru freely came in contact with Haruhi so often, it would unnerve Kyouya the way they would place their arms around her shoulders, barricading her from everyone else. Tamaki would of course pull Haruhi's waist towards him during the course of his flower speeches on 'commoner matters' as he liked to put it. Hunny would simply glomp Haruhi with a high pitched "Haru-chan!" Hell, even _Mori_ would show more affection towards Haruhi by an occasional pat or a smile on his part. But as for Kyouya? Nothing. There was no affection whatsoever.

Although Haruhi said it didn't mean a thing, it still frustrated Kyouya. She was _his _girlfriend, so everyone else should just _back off_.

Kyouya sighed loudly.

"Nyeh? Is something wrong, Kyouya?" Fuyumi asked, sauntering in.

"Iie, it's nothing." Kyouya said, trying to keep his voice light. His sister smiled wryly.

"I've known you for so long, it's hardly _nothing_." his sister replied, a small smile on her lips. Kyouya sighed again, there was no way he was going to weasel himself out of this one. He began mumbling something about 'Haruhi' 'hosts touching her' 'back off' incoherently, but Fuyumi heard him all the same.

"Sounds like somebody's _jealous_." she sang in a sing-song voice.

"J-Jealous? Me? I don't get jealous." Kyouya spluttered as his sister grinned.

"Nani? Did I hear properly? _You_ don't get _jealous?_" Fuyumi asked rhetorically.

"What about that time someone won that stuffed cat that you wanted at the festival?" Fuyumi asked slyly.

"That didn't count. I was four. Plus, I didn't even want it." Kyouya said automatically.

"Riight, ok. What about that other time when-" Fuyumi began.

"Is there a point to all this reminiscing?" Kyouya interrupted. Fuyumi gave a slight cough.

"Fine, be that way. Well, if you're that upset-" Fuyumi started.

"I'm not upset" Kyouya denied. Fuyumi shot him a glare and Kyouya allowed her to finish.

"_Anyways_, if you're that upset, just tell Haruhi-chan" Fuyumi said simply. Kyouya gave her a sardonic look.

"Easier said than done." he replied with a slight frown on his face.

"She'll never know how you feel if you don't tell her." Fuyumi advised. Kyouya turned his back towards her and proceeded to do his homework.

'He is _so _jealous' Fuyumi thought, smiling.

* * *

The Next Day

Kyouya was having an off day. After being woken up by his 4th alarm clock, he realized that he was running slightly behind schedule, and missed out on his morning cup of coffee-the signs of a bad day already beginning. He tried to find Haruhi in the hallways, but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw her again during lunchtime, but she was being sandwiched in by the Hitachiin twins _yet again_.

Then, during Host Club preparation, Haruhi was ushered away by Tamaki as he unsuccessfully tried to convince her to wear a matching kimono -to which she repeatedly refused.

"But _Haruhi!_ Fathers and daughters _must _match! It's like a given rule!" Tamaki whined to her.

"If Haruhi doesn't want to wear it, she doesn't have to. We have a variety of kimonos on the racks." Kyouya stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why don't you wear the kimono, Kyouya-sempai?" Hikaru asked, evil smile starting to spread in his face.

"Yeah, mothers and fathers can match too." Kaoru added.

"Ahh! But I _specifically_ designed the kimono for Haruhi!" Tamaki protested.

"I already have my own kimono." Kyouya replied and resumed his typing.

"Now, Haruhi, come with me for-" Kyouya began, but he was cut off by the untimely arrival of Hunny and Mori.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said, glomping Haruhi's neck.

"Ohayo, Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai." Haruhi greeted politely.

"Haru-chan, you have to test this new cake variety we have today!" Hunny beamed as he pretty much dragged the poor host away, everyone else following. Kyouya's grip on his mouse tightened as he saw his girlfriend slip away.

* * *

Several minutes later

"Oh Haruhi-kun! You're simply too nice!" a girl squealed.

"Yes, I wish _all _guys can be as sweet as you are!" another gushed advancing towards said host. Haruhi's face reddened at the closeness her designators were at.

"Hai! Haruhi-kun is the _epitome_ of the _perfect_ guy!" another cooed, placing a delicate hand on Haruhi's shoulder. Any closer, and she could have felt Haruhi's chest. Kyouya's eye twitched as he quickly made his way towards Haruhi and her customers.

"My fair maiden, we mustn't only praise Haruhi here, there are many other young men out there such as I who would be willing to be with you." Kyouya cut in smoothly, taking the hand that was previously on Haruhi's shoulder into his own while pushing Haruhi away. The fan girl merely sighed, captivated by the Shadow King's words.

"Eh?" Haruhi asked, confused at Kyouya's sudden involvement. Actually, she felt rather hurt at his push.

"Hey, Kyouya-sempai, why are you taking Haruhi's customers?" Kaoru queried.

"Yeah, _Kyouya_, are you _desperate_ of customers now?" Haruhi asked, bitingly.

"I'm only looking out for your _welfare_. A couple of inches down, and she would have felt your 'manly' chest." Kyouya muttered to her ear as he led the designator to another area.

"Nani? Kyouya's stealing customors?" Tamaki asked, joining in the farce rather lately. Kyouya growled a tad in frustration.

"Don't worry my daughter, I won't let Okaa-san here bully you into more debt!" Tamaki said, putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi struggled to free herself but Tamaki had an almost vice like grip on her.

"Iie, it's fine. Shouldn't you be attending to your customers as well, Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"We should _all _be returning to our respective customers. Time is money." Kyouya stated as everyone dispersed. He was still slightly frowning at the level of contact the designators had with Haruhi.

* * *

After Club hours

Kyouya rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the impending headache that had been growing throughout the day. He tried to concentrate on writing his report for the day's profits and losses, but he found he couldn't. Several feet away, Hikaru and Kaoru managed to swindle Haruhi into modeling their latest design. Tamaki could be heard spouting his typical flowery speeches on Haruhi. Kyouya had _hoped_ that the other hosts would have left by now, aside from Haruhi, but alas, such was not the case. Irritated, he looked up at the commotion.

Haruhi was wearing a white one-sleeved dress that had metallic gold vine ornaments spreading from under her chest to the long sleeved shoulder. The rest of the dress pooled down towards the floor. Haruhi managed to look vulnerably innocent and enchantingly beautiful at the same time. Kyouya was at a loss for words as he drank in the vision of Haruhi staring back at him.

The spell was abruptly broken when Tamaki glomped her for being 'so kawaii.'

_Snap!_

Kyouya's pencil broke, but he paid it no heed as he strode towards Tamaki and Haruhi. Pushing his best friend away, he placed a firm no nonsense kiss onto Haruhi's lips. Her eyes widened at Kyouya's sudden move, but relaxed into the kiss.

"NANI? What the heck is this?" Hikaru cried out.

"AHH!! Kyouya! What are you doing!! That's our _daughter! _Incest! Incest!" Tamaki cried out, trying to break the lip-lockers apart. He soon gave up and promptly fainted. Eventually, Kyouya and Haruhi stopped to catch their breaths.

"Ano, Kyouya, why did you do that for?" Haruhi said breathlessly.

"I simply couldn't stand to see you being in the arms of another man anymore. This way, everyone knows you're _mine_." Kyouya replied, pulling Haruhi close towards him again.

"Plus, I didn't want anyone else to gape at you in this dress." Kyouya said smirking as he dived in again.

As for the other members? They had no idea how on earth the Shadow King and the Ootoro Lover managed to get together, but none of them were willing to break apart the couple to ask. The rest of the hosts dragged the still-fainted Tamaki away.

Yes, Kyouya is _not _a jealous person. He is however, a _very possessive_ person.

* * *

A/N: Please take the time to review and thanks again for reading!


End file.
